1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to directable light sources and more particularly to light guns utilized in shooting galleries or the like in which the light gun has a trigger control for activating the target when the light beam is properly aligned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art shooting gallery systems for amusement centers, the shooters are stationary and the light guns typically have simple on-off switches for the light sources which stimulate photosensitive detectors in the targets. The gun is conventionally aimed by placing the shooter's eye close to a sighting device and the light source is on only when the trigger is pulled. Such prior art sighting techniques would be dangerous if the "shooting gallery" included moving vehicles from which the light guns were to be aimed.
Furthermore, the light sources of these prior art guns typically are the same color, making it difficult to differentiate between a plurality of guns aiming at the same target and the targets of such systems are typically sensitive to any light source and spurious target "hits" are common. The light gun system of the present invention alleviates many of these problems in the use of light guns for amusement purposes, particularly shooting galleries with moving vehicles from which the light guns are to be aimed.